


they're just ghosts, and they can't hurt him if he can't see them

by summerhurleys



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, bunker!fic, concerned!Sam, fluff/angst, giftfic, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe today just wasn’t Kevin’s day, or maybe it was lack of sleep and food, but he could tell that things just weren’t right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they're just ghosts, and they can't hurt him if he can't see them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NocturnalCharmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCharmer/gifts).



> this is a fic for the wonderful fantastic ninja-mommy, who i honestly swear to god brightens my day so yeah great friends are great! also, this is my first time writing for the pairing of Kevin/Sam so please bare with the pure suckiness you are about to behold. This will probably be rewritten in the future…..probably. Hope you enjoy!

Maybe today just wasn’t Kevin’s day, or maybe it was lack of sleep and food, but he could tell that things just weren’t right.

It was just him in the bunker, trying to organize artifacts that were probably more than thousands of years old while trying not to think about the fact that Crowley was somewhere in there, a constant haunt in his life. He hadn’t eaten or drunken much that day, he couldn’t really tell the effects it had on him from his shaky hands to the occasional grumble deep in his belly. Maybe he was ignoring it.

Otherwise, he didn’t really take attention to it until Sam and Dean came back, battered and bruised, which was quickly becoming a norm for them.

“You don’t look so good, Kev.” Was the first thing Sam says as he sits himself down in the closest chair he can find.

“I’m fine, guys.” Kevin quickly responds, scurrying over to the brothers, looking concerned. “But are you okay?”

“We’re good. Another day, another mark; no worries.” Dean grumbles, shrugging off his jacket into the chair in front of him. Kevin notices that it’s covered in blood…or something close to it.

As the hunters finally start to settle back into the bunker, Kevin turns around and starts to head back to the archives, figuring his job is done. But Sam’s call stops him at the stairs.

“Hey Kevin? Could you do me a favor?”

Kevin is curious as he turns back around to face Sam, because Sam isn’t usually the asking type.

“Sure, what you want?” he replies, followed by a yawn.

“You look like you haven’t eaten today. Go eat something, Kevin. It wouldn’t be good if you collapsed on us.”

“I told you, I’ll eat later. Whenever Cas gets back from looking up the thing I can’t find in the archives.” Kevin tries to weasel his way out, stepping back towards the stairs and wondering why the hell Sam’s so concerned when he really hasn’t before.

Sam steps forward, wincing a little as he does it. His ankle must be fractured. “And what if Cas doesn’t come back today? Or tomorrow? Will you just wait until he comes back, even if that’s weeks from now?”

“Sure I will. I’ve gone without before.” Kevin grips the railing of the steps, ready to bolt back to his sanctuary of writings of tablets. Away from the Winchesters and the question of food, this makes the stinging pain in his stomach just a little more sharper.

Sam sighs, but the look in his eyes is determined. He’s not done yet, but he’s letting him go. And the prophet gladly takes his chance to retreat to the lower level, back to what he’s been doing best.

-&-

Kevin doesn’t quite realize it, but after an hour of being back down in the archives, he falls asleep, stomach in pain and head hurting.

He dreams of things that are more like nightmares. Dreams of Crowley, his mother dying in all sorts of rather fucked-up ways, and other terrifying thing related to all he’s been through for the past while.

In the middle of a particularly harrowing dream where he was being tortured by Crowley, he’s suddenly shaken awake, and he can hear Sam’s worried voice finally reach his hearing.

“-vin! Are you okay? Wake up!” the older man says in a hushed whisper, and Kevin is trembling as he tries to focus on his surroundings. 

He’s confused, why can’t he see things clearly?

He can’t really contemplate that question, for he’s suddenly scooped up by who he supposes is Sam, and carried out of the archives up the stairs to the main level. Kevin decides to just let himself be taken, and hopes for a moment that it’s all a dream even when it isn’t.

-&-

Kevin doesn’t know exactly how much time has passed, but he slowly wakes up to a dimmed room he soon recognizes as the kitchen. He can feel another human presence beside him….actually, right up on him. It’s Sam.

“Holy shit….” He mumbles sleepily, not really feeling like dislodging the larger man off of him, for he’s actually pretty warm.

“You’re awake?!?” Sam whispers, sounding surprised as he quickly retracts off of Kevin into his own chair, eyes wide.

“What do you think? Why’d you move? You felt nice.”

Sam’s eyebrow quirks up, and a shy grin is suddenly on his face, which Kevin swears he’s never seen before. “I felt…nice?”

“Yeah, nice and warm.” Kevin hums, eyes closing as he nods with a smirk of his own.

The two of them don’t really move in their positions for a while, they just sit in the quiet of the room, their breathing being the loudest thing. Suddenly, Kevin’s eyes snap back open and he looks right at Sam. “What happened to me, anyway?” he asks, feeling a little blank as to what happened between their confrontation at the stairs, which worried him. “Don’t give me bullshit, either.”

Sam visibly tensed in his seat, but he quickly became lax, leaning back into the chair. “I figured you were probably dehydrated or at least hungry so I made you some food, and when I got down to the archives, I saw that you were hallucinating. So I got you up here and put some water in you, you were freaking out really bad about it.” He explains, and Kevin bites his lip, feeling bad for putting Sam through that.

“Uh, look. I’m sorry about that, Sam. About making you have to literally take care of me for something I could have avoided.” Kevin sighs, weakly bringing his knees to his chest.

“It’s okay, Kevin. At least nothing worse happened.” Sam smiles reassuringly.

It lapsed off into another moment of odd silence, and by now, Kevin can honestly say he’s getting kinda cold. He wished Sam had stayed beside him a little longer, no matter how awkward it was at first.

“Do you….want to take this somewhere warmer?” Sam blurts out, and Kevin’s startled, he was so deep in his thoughts. “You know, me keeping you warm?”

“And you’re sure you’re not gay?” Kevin snorts as he nods and clumsily gets out of his chair.

“No!” Sam retorts as he helps him out of the room, arm wrapped around his shoulders as they limp their way out of the room and down the hall to the bedrooms.

Once there, things turn rather awkward, and Kevin nearly questions himself on weather this is a good idea or not….or rather Crowley will somehow know. But when Sam sends a supportive squeeze to his shoulder, he just relaxes into it, and lets the older hunter guide him into whatever it is he’s going to do.

They eventually find themselves in Sam’s bed…clothes still on of course, and Kevin can’t remember a time before this when he’s felt this content, this… at peace with everything around him. He’s got to admit that this is completely different now that he’s living in the bunker and is a Prophet, rather than being an AP student leading a relatively normal life.

Maybe, Kevin could get used to this. Being watched over by Sam….Is this what being watched over by angels is like? He sure hopes so.


End file.
